Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/21 April 2012
11:10 Wow. 11:10 Why did they fail? 11:11 http://mlp.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Chat&useskin=wikia 11:13 <1999bug> @DH: Hold on a bit, I'm updating 11:15 No don't go 11:15 It's for cp only. 11:15 Hi. 11:15 Hi FB 11:16 Just wanted to say, it's been fun watching 30 users bicker incessantly over a fan website about children's toys. 11:17 :P 11:17 I'd going to wait until August to request admin agaib 11:17 *again 11:20 <1999bug> @DH: I'm working on it, but here... http://www.roblox.com/Ninjago-WIP-Place-New-Stuff-place?id=74976315 11:21 Cool! 11:21 Hey Darth, how are you? 11:21 Good 11:21 How about you? 11:21 Great, just came with a question 11:22 How often does CM post MLP Wiki chat on this chat? Just out of curiosity 11:22 Never 11:22 Why? 11:23 I was told he did it often by another user, sorry 11:23 Ok 11:23 Thats ok 11:23 How do you guys make it over to MLP wiki anyhow? Lol 11:23 Not often 11:23 Why? 11:23 I use Chat Hacks for multiple chats 11:24 No I know, but how do you guys end up on MLP Wiki? 11:24 I put "mlp" in the URL Address 11:24 Just the random wiki button 11:25 Ahh, I see 11:25 Well, I thank you for your trolling, lol. 11:25 :p 11:25 Enjoy your day *shrug* 11:25 I go on MLP sometimes 11:25 Sorry bout that 11:25 I'm interested in joining the bandwangon 11:26 I watched the first couple of episodes so far 11:26 What did you think of them? 11:27 I was kind of embaresesd that i like them 11:27 Hey there! 11:27 Not bad. 11:28 What's there to be embarrassed about? Lol 11:28 Boys aren't supposed to like pink stuff and ponies 11:29 So why conform to the convention of modern society? 11:29 There's absolutely nothing wrong with it 11:29 But people fight me cause I play with LEGO everyday. 11:30 And why do you care what others think? Lol 11:30 I want people to be my friend 11:30 I can guarantee you that others want to play with legos or watch ponies as well, but do not because they feel it strays too far from the convention 11:30 Why pay any attention to the convention, lol 11:31 Hmm 11:31 I'll think about what you said 11:31 So how many people are there usually in this chat at a time? 11:33 Like 3-7 11:34 Do any of you guys know where did Starcracker the editor get some of the photos like NRG Jay that looks like from a commercial? In fact, what link video commercial did Starcracker get from them by using Command Shift 3 to take pictures of them and post them on the photo gallery? 11:34 Sometimes 10 11:34 Ah, well 11:34 See you around. 11:35 Hello? 11:35 Do you guys know what link did he get the photos from? 11:35 >:( 11:36 Hellooooo? 11:36 Is anybody who didn't left the chat?! 11:37 Can any of you respond? 11:38 Stop pretending that your not here and trying to scare me, I am not afraid of anything at all! Except for spiders 11:38 . 11:39 >:O HELLO?!?! 11:40 >:/ 11:41 HELLO?!?! Will u guys respond?! 11:42 No, we're busy. 11:42 busy 11:42 Oh thank god. Sorry. I asked a question. 11:43 Do any of you guys know what link did the photos of lego ninjago NRG ninja Jay and Cole spinners and the picture of Jay animation is totally from a commercial, so do u know where that video (I know it's a video) link is? 11:44 I don't know. 11:45 It look like this! That animated photo! Totally from a commercial. I can tell that animation! Do u guys know what link it is from? 11:46 Again. I don't know. 11:46 Aww man! :( 11:46 Hey 11:46 Hi! 11:47 oops gtg 11:47 Hey Henry, do u see this link above? It's about a picture of an NRG Ninja Jay and I know it's from a commercial so do you know a link to it? 11:47 No wait!! 11:47 11:47 Don't go! 11:47 :( 11:48 <1999bug> I can find the commercial on YouTube 11:48 >:-( 11:48 <1999bug> I saw it yesterday 11:48 What?! Yes!! 11:48 So u must be a member of youtube right? 11:48 So if you are, you could go to history and see if you know what link it is! 11:49 <1999bug> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMZbzFvaMkQ&feature=BFa&list=HL1334965745 11:49 <1999bug> Yes 11:49 <1999bug> I did 11:49 Oh thank u! 11:50 Ok. 11:51 :) 11:51 <1999bug> I linked you to my history playlist. =P 11:52 watching ninjago 11:52 ep 3 11:52 Snakebit 11:53 Back. 11:53 <1999bug> Hi 11:53 We're having a party! 11:53 11:53 Yep. 11:53 Now that I've got here. 11:53 It's not a party without Awesomeknight. 11:54 Which that name looks familiar and that looks awesome so yeah! 11:54 (ninja) 11:54 (knight) 11:54 (knight) is the awesome emoticon. 11:55 What's that emotion? I can't see closely. 11:55 Go to my profile. 11:55 Is that C3-PO? 11:55 I mean ok! 11:55 You'll see what it is. 11:55 No, It's me. 11:55 *it's 11:56 watching ninjago 11:56 The one on TV right now? 11:56 Episode 3 Snakebit. Yeah. 11:56 Ya 11:56 Episode 3 11:56 Snakebit 11:57 I thought Can of Worms was on right now. 11:57 :O 11:57 <1999bug> @Knight: Working on my Ninjago place 11:57 I'm watching it on youtube 11:57 Oh. 11:57 LOL! 11:57 11:58 Ok. 11:59 Sent me a message about u Knight. How quick. 11:59 (ninja) 12:01 Press Ctrl, Alt, and the down arrow key at the same time. 12:02 So that's how some people use to copy a photo? 12:02 Yeah. 12:02 Just do what I said. 12:03 :P 12:03 So about this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMZbzFvaMkQ about ninjago, the sound shows english but the title and description does not. DO any of u know what language that is? 12:03 Hi SSX 12:03 I'm back 12:03 :D 12:03 >:) 12:03 12:03 green is the new awsome 12:04 Awesome what? 12:04 AWESOME NINJA?! 12:04 (ninja) 12:04 hey 12:04 awsome everything 12:04 :S 12:04 im thinking greenninja2.0 is a kid 12:04 green was always awesome 12:04 yea 12:04 ;) 12:04 cuz tobuscus wears it 12:05 go green! 12:05 haha 12:05 GO TOBUSCUS!!! 12:05 Greenninja2.0 12:05 ahahah so so funny 12:05 Do any of u guys know what language this is on this link about the title? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMZbzFvaMkQ 12:05 weird picture ninja 12:05 ur below the age of 13 aren't u??? 12:05 Im 14. 12:05 i know u are Greenninja 12:05 french? 12:05 maybe 12:05 i know you are 12:05 im talking to greenninja 12:06 confirm now 12:06 webcam 12:06 -_- 12:06 yes 12:06 Lloyd is. 12:06 ill get you banned 12:06 iron 12:06 Who? Me? 12:06 don't threaten 12:06 im not threatning 12:06 its a rule 12:06 no one nose 12:06 so I have to abide by them 12:06 it hasn't even been confirmed 12:06 Is this about me? 12:06 yeah 12:06 Grenninja answer the question 12:06 you don't know that ninja is underaged 12:07 LLOYD IS! 12:07 Star Testing is done!!! 12:07 since i've seen your picture questions have been popping up in my head 12:07 FINALLY!!! 12:07 and that 12:07 i think Commando is right 12:07 hi 12:07 if lyod is 12:07 and he is the green ninja 12:07 >:/ 12:07 lyoyd is my bro 12:07 so must you greenninja 12:07 Hello Ketenvaughn 12:07 o/ 12:07 it's LLOYD 12:07 hey SoH 12:07 o/ 12:07 SSX 12:07 >:O We know!! 12:07 stay quiet please 12:07 Hello, how are you guys? 12:07 >:O 12:08 we're good 12:08 see ya awsome people 12:08 >:( 12:08 The language arts were a breeze 12:08 by 12:08 To easy 12:08 See now hes leaving 12:08 Bye 12:08 somethings wrong 12:08 o/ 12:08 SoH 12:08 see you greenninja 12:08 You took the test too!!! 12:08 Yes IUTH? 12:08 iron 12:08 I did too 12:08 it was easy 12:08 real real easy 12:08 test? 12:09 ELA state test 12:09 It's done! 12:09 SoH do you so happen to live in the state of NY??? 12:09 I recently took the CAT test 12:09 No 12:09 scored all 8s and 9s 12:09 your british 12:09 we dont know 12:09 Oh 12:09 ok 12:09 I'm well above average 12:09 :D 12:09 the ok and ok was for SoH 12:09 12:09 we dont know what the CAT test is 12:09 <_< 12:09 we only know our tests 12:10 I came in here to ask a question but it's off subject. :/ 12:10 :- / 12:10 What? 12:10 ok 12:10 ask the question 12:10 What is is? 12:11 a GIRL??? 12:11 how do i make a poll on my user page? 12:11 12:11 I know it's a stupid question but I'm confused. 12:11 oh no 12:11 I can help 12:11 i dont think he or she is ever gonna ask 12:11 Um... You put this I think 12:11 i just did 12:11 12:11 Then the subject 12:11 then question 12:11 then multiple choices 12:11 then answer 12:11 no 12:11 then question 12:11 12:11 then answer again 12:11 we know 12:12 I tried that but it polls the whole page 12:12 12:12 headline (is bold) 12:12 something 12:12 something else 12:12 12:12 very important 12:13 i kept getting mixed up with that part. :- / 12:13 Ok 12:13 I can make the poll if you tell me what you want it to say 12:13 I have lots of suspicions for greenninja 12:13 look at his photos 12:13 Sigh 12:13 iron... 12:13 please stop 12:13 you can notice signs that kinda show hes a ki 12:13 I came back to so much drama 12:13 kid 12:13 iron 12:13 SSX 12:13 we know 12:14 i can say what i want 12:14 Don't make accusations. 12:14 exactly 12:14 Guys... 12:14 not making accusations 12:14 It's actually against Wikia rules 12:14 just having suspicions is all i said 12:14 yes you are 12:14 Warn 1 12:14 thats what i said 12:14 I would really like to come back to some peace next time 12:14 He might be a kid 12:14 MIGHT 12:14 not IS 12:14 and its against the rules 12:14 key word 12:14 ill find out 12:14 ok 12:14 I need to go. Sorry. 12:14 k 12:14 i will find out 12:14 cya 12:14 Wait! 12:14 ok bye Kaenvaughn 12:14 AJR said something... 12:15 It's against Wikia Terms of Use. 12:15 He said... that wikia said if an underager comes, ignore it 12:15 don't accuse without SOLID proof 12:15 I could warn you again 12:15 CM i know 12:15 thanks for the help on the poll thing, everybody 12:15 warn me for waht 12:15 If they spam and curse, then ban 12:15 ok 12:15 SUSPICIONS can cause lots of trouble 12:15 i can have suspicions if i wish oto 12:15 too 12:16 like, I can suspect that you're underage 12:16 but I don't have proof 12:16 And what evidence to you have??? 12:16 >_< 12:16 Any clues or anything at all??? 12:16 Exactly 12:16 thats what I thought 12:16 what evidence do you have against ninja? 12:16 Hello FH 12:16 some blurry pics 12:16 o/ 12:16 I have evidence and clues leading to this 12:16 Did you notice that the Nick Fury actor was Mace windu? 12:16 Yes 12:16 Yes 12:17 I think we all know that 12:17 Ninja Squirell is running for chat mod? 12:17 How new is he? 12:17 man DH ruined the whole conversation 12:17 too new 12:17 Newer than me? 12:17 I just figured that out 12:17 yes 12:17 now we're talking about something else 12:17 ;/ 12:17 :/ 12:17 He is running for mod... How many edis? 12:17 is anyone else here an introvert? 12:17 *Edits 12:18 Is anybody here getting the Lego Minecraft set 12:18 no 12:18 ooook 12:18 monkey 12:18 Never in my life would I. 12:19 say "okaaaaaay" 12:19 ohhh 12:19 lol 12:19 thts why you were calling me and monkey before 12:19 now I get it lol 12:20 ;) 12:22 So is Canvasing asking people to nom you a mod? 12:24 to vote for you 12:25 Wow 12:25 Canvassing is bad 12:25 And definitely, not mature... 12:26 yes 12:26 be back in a few 12:26 Ok, see you soon... 12:27 o/ 12:27 bye race person lord 12:27 WATCH BUSCUS TOBUSCUS 12:27 Ninja Squirrel wanted to be a Admin? 12:27 Wow 12:27 Iron-Warn 1 12:28 @DH, Actually Warn 2 12:29 Why does DH get a warning? 12:29 And 2 of them? 12:29 He was just giving a warning... 12:29 No 12:29 Um... 12:30 Oh 12:30 Nvm, sorry 12:30 I was meant that IRON is already on Warn 1 12:30 Now he's on Warn 2 12:31 Why did they both leave? 12:32 Sigh 12:32 12:32 <1999bug> Heck if I know 12:33 Maybe some ROBLOX thing... 12:33 <1999bug> IDK 12:33 <1999bug> I am working on my Ninjago place. 12:33 Ok 12:34 Does it have an entire land? 12:34 Or just... You know... Like CM4S' place with only the starting point... 12:35 I revamped my HF 2.0 team 12:35 and 4.0 12:35 my team is Delta Team 12:36 Cool 12:37 I g2g 12:37 cya 12:37 SSX out 12:38 I didn't get to say good bye... 12:38 I was editing... 12:38 Lots of people here a second ago... 12:41 derp? 12:42 Hi 12:43 Hello 12:43 Oh 12:43 He left 12:44 <1999bug> It doesn't have much yet, SoH... 12:44 <1999bug> I'm building the Bounty 12:44 Sweet 12:44 I need to add to my maze... 12:44 I should make a maze with c4 12:45 You pull a lever 12:45 If its the right one, it blows you up and leaves the room unscathed! 12:47 Lol 12:47 I will make that 12:47 And a teleporter room! 12:49 And A spike room... And flame thrower room... 12:50 And maybe a Space mountain room! 12:50 Or a sun room 12:51 Or a... 12:51 Need ideas... 12:51 A Spam room! 12:51 Some random room! 12:52 <1999bug> Ice room? 12:52 <1999bug> Slippery floors? 12:52 Hmm... Ice isn't slippery... 12:54 Maybe a World-is-falling-apart room 12:55 Where the world around you is only a few small lands floating above space... 12:56 Maybe a... 12:56 door room! 12:56 A room of random doors 12:57 Maybe a...Um... 12:59 <1999bug> Hmm 01:00 <1999bug> Upside-down room 01:03 Hey 01:06 Hello 01:06 Hi 01:06 Not long until you'll be a chat mod 01:06 Cool 01:06 Want some tips? 01:06 Hey, where can I find a roblox teleporter? 01:06 Not sure. 01:07 Hmm... 01:07 I am making a teleporter room 01:23 Lots of Iron stuff here... 01:27 hi 01:27 hi 01:27 o/ 01:28 Hello 01:28 o/ 01:28 hi 01:28 How are you? 01:29 hi 01:30 good 01:31 hi 01:31 hi 01:31 hi 01:31 o/ 01:34 sonofhades how did you get rank 59? 01:35 Yes... Why? 01:35 How did you know? 01:37 Is something wrong? 01:38 ToaMatua? 01:38 What is it? 01:39 You did a good job 01:40 thats what I am saying 01:41 Ok, thanks 01:53 8605 Toa Matau almost done 01:54 Cool 01:54 Link when doe 01:54 *Done please 01:57 8605 Toa Matau 01:57 not done though 02:00 <1999bug> Hmm 02:03 Hi 02:03 <1999bug> Hello 02:03 hi 02:05 Hello 02:05 8605 Toa Matau is done, can it get a new class now? 02:06 Hi Swipe 02:06 o/ 02:06 Hello Commando 02:06 How are you guys? 02:06 I am fine 02:06 :P 02:07 Good 02:07 (silly) 02:07 godo 02:08 sorry good 02:08 hi 02:09 Hello 02:09 Okay,just ignore the CoD part.I was being ignorant at the time I made it.And hello. 02:09 ok 02:09 K 02:09 Hello 02:09 o/ 02:10 Oh Hello there 02:10 o/ 02:11 How are you? 02:11 lol 02:11 Good,how are you 02:12 Ok 02:12 Tires 02:12 *Tired 02:12 I was about to ask "What about them?' 02:12 ;) 02:13 :] 02:13 >:) 02:13 Lol fail 02:14 ;) ? 02:14 lol 02:14 =P 02:14 :D 02:14 Woah I'm getting the hang of it 02:15 :O 02:15 Yes, you are 02:16 Lol 02:17 Brb 02:18 Back 02:19 hi 02:19 Hey 02:20 Hello 02:20 What's the best Custom thing you have ever made?(Minifig,Vehicule,etc.)Hey there.And please excuse my bad grammar. 02:22 I think I'm scaring people away... :'( 02:22 Back 02:22 Hi 02:23 sup 02:23 The sky 02:23 :p 02:23 what 02:23 youtube 02:23 ? 02:24 You said sup,so wouldn't that be short for what's up? 02:24 I like youtube 02:24 how do you become a chat monader? 02:24 I have no idea. 02:24 I barley come on this wiki 02:24 so youtube 02:25 Yep.You watch AmazingFilms24'7? 02:25 no 02:25 smosh 02:25 nigahiga 02:25 mnmtwinz 02:26 NigaHiga sometimes,mnmtwins alot,and I don't like smosh... 02:26 ok 02:26 K 02:26 You watch Kenshen8? 02:26 ya 02:26 he quet 02:26 or just got a life 02:27 Really?LOLOLOLOLOL. 02:27 he is great 02:27 was great 02:27 Gtg bye 02:27 bye 02:28 who is here 02:35 Hey 02:50 chat is dead right now it seems 03:04 Hi. 03:05 I am a penguin. Waddle. Waddle. Bug is better than penguins. Waddle. Waddle. : P 03:05 Hi 03:07 I am so bored being banned from lego universe wiki. 03:18 brb 03:23 Back. 03:23 Lonely. 03:36 O/ 03:43 chat is really dead 03:47 dh O/ 03:47 hey! 03:47 o/ 03:47 waz up? 03:47 nuffin muff in 03:47 what? 03:48 I can't say muff in 03:48 lol 03:48 hey, do you think my page is too extravagant? 03:48 like the food 03:48 the food I talk about? 03:49 No 03:49 what food? 03:49 I ment your UP is cool 03:49 thanks 03:49 What kind of muff in is your favourite? 03:50 Mine is blueberry 03:50 mine too! 03:50 :D 03:50 :D 03:51 what is your favorite kind of sanwich? 03:51 Tuna sammiches 03:51 mine is roast beef, but tuna be my second 03:52 What is yur favourite pie? 03:52 apple :D 03:53 Mine is cherry with apple a close second. 03:53 I like rhubarb crisp too 03:53 Yum 03:54 IKR! 03:54 GTG Sleep 03:54 Its midknight here 03:54 only eleven here 03:56 good night all 04:11 hey 04:11 dang your AFK 04:59 i gtg 04:59 cya tomarrow (later) 05:54 im loading DCUO 05:54 im still loading DCuo 05:54 it crassed on night 05:55 but it started about that spot where it stopped 05:55 bye clone 06:09 Hello o/ 06:16 hi 06:35 Hi everyone 06:37 hi 06:37 Roblox? 06:38 I got an awesome set today! :D 06:38 Kewell 06:39 21012 Sydney Opera House got this today... :) 06:39 N OWAY 06:39 *NO 06:40 LUCKY 06:40 I HAVEN'T FOUND THAT YET 06:40 ME IS HELLY 06:40 *ME 06:40 *JELLY 06:40 It was an exclusive at Myer... 06:40 and I got the last one too! :) 06:40 :| 06:40 :< 06:41 I'll by one of Ebay 06:41 *buy 06:41 hello 06:41 And to top it off, it was on sale! 06:41 Hi 06:41 >:< 06:41 im still loading DCuo 06:41 it crashed on night 06:41 I'm just completed watching ALL Ninjago episodes, in 3 hours 06:42 why are you doing thhat 06:42 Because I've never seen it 06:42 ok 06:42 im scared 06:43 >:O Jim got the Syndey Opera House, I've been looking all over 06:43 i need to take my medicans 06:43 (angry) 06:44 Jim got the architecture sidney opera house? 06:44 Oh well CP.. you win some, you lose some.... 06:44 Is it a good set? 06:44 my medicans are creepyest things in the world 06:44 Haven't opened it yet. 06:44 >:| 06:44 thats how i whut do 06:44 <3 SOH 06:44 if i get arcitecture set 06:45 *Sydney Opera House 06:45 those are really damn rear 06:45 rare 06:45 on finland 06:45 you cant even get those on here 06:45 Damn shouldn't be used on chat. 06:45 That's why I got it :D 06:45 It sooo rare 06:46 My precious! :P 06:46 i becomed one of the greatest lego collectors of Finland 06:46 I'm saving up for The Vampyre Castle. 06:47 i have the exclusive luke skywalker whitout buyng the book 06:48 -_- 06:49 Don't you mean vampire not vampyre 06:49 brb 06:49 the one woman ho whas working on library gived me the exclusive Luke Skywalker 06:49 becouse they got the book 06:49 and the fig 06:50 but they didnt have eny use to it 06:50 @CGCJ No, He's called Lord Vampyre 06:50 so they gived it to me becouse im the only collector near Oulu 06:51 You live in Oulu? 06:51 Cool. 06:51 Ever heard of Juho Makela? 06:51 No 06:51 I was talking to Korpuffin 06:53 o_o 06:53 hey i dont live in Oulu 06:53 i live near oulu 06:53 Oh 06:53 in a litlle town of Kiiminki 06:53 I've heard of that place. 06:53 but this town is joining to on next year 06:53 I have relative history in those parts 06:54 my home streets name dosnt chance 06:55 that is the good thing 06:56 Jim? 06:56 becouse normaly if town joins to city there is gonna be some street name chances 06:56 my street is near the churc 06:57 and that is something i dont like 06:57 i dont belive god at all 06:57 Well. 06:57 I don't either, but don't make anyone feel bad. 06:57 i dont love my town 06:58 im living so near Haukipudas 06:58 ?_? 06:58 so i have 1 km to everywhere 06:58 I seriously don't understand. 06:58 ok 06:59 I kind of understand 06:59 Haukipudas is the nabor town 06:59 and its joining to Oulu too 06:59 and just for money 06:59 Wow. 06:59 Political debate? 07:00 not really 07:00 town own politics 07:00 and that is something what USA and Brithish people never understand 07:01 Brithish? 07:01 yeah 07:01 they dont know enything about Finland 07:01 i can prove it 07:01 I think you mean British. 07:02 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN2ZJBh92SM 07:02 that is proof 07:03 Also, of you didn't notice, USA and the UK aren't exactly a walk across a park. 07:03 ok 07:03 i dont speak english that mutc them you guys speak 07:03 i speak Finnish 07:04 I know that 07:04 and that monty python song is so wrong 07:04 whe dont eat only 2 times on day 07:05 hi o/ 07:05 whe eat 5 times on day 07:05 Korppufin are you still ill? 07:05 yeah 07:05 :( 07:05 but not that mutc then yesturday 07:05 ;) 07:05 I'm so confused... :/ 07:06 youre not the only one 07:06 :( 07:06 this DCuo is so slow 07:06 How are you confused? 07:07 i have tons of things going on right now 07:07 How am I confused? Too much to say. 07:07 i am confused,too 07:07 oh dos 07:07 i don't know where they are taking the hobbits to :P 07:07 blah 07:08 take the hobbits to snack 07:08 they need food 07:08 thx :) 07:08 hobbit pets you got there :) 07:08 lol 07:08 LOL 07:10 my grannys mother is ruder then turhis laplandian 07:11 she still live 07:11 shes 72 07:11 ok 07:13 i cant whait next summer 07:13 back 07:13 whe maybe go to Sweeden 07:13 i will go to Florida this summer 07:14 but i think whe are going to RANUA 07:14 Ranua 07:14 ok 07:14 its the zoo 07:14 :D 07:14 where is that first Finnish polar bears puppy 07:14 i am going to LEGOLAND in Florida :) 07:14 im jellous 07:15 or how i whrite it 07:15 i hope they will make a LEGOLAND in Finland 07:15 i think they dont 07:15 :( 07:16 but whe have LEGO SHOP 07:16 but that is on Helsinki 07:16 and thats 900 miles away 07:16 and its 700 km 07:17 i dont know what mutc the mile is 07:17 i first went to LEGOLAND Callifornia,then German Discovery center,then LEGO shop in germany,this summer,Legoland florida :D 07:17 07:17 ok 07:17 ive been in LEGOLAND Billund 07:17 on Denmark 07:18 it whas cool 07:18 is it fun? they say it has the most stuff in it ;) 07:18 i like the technic track the most 07:18 it whas cool to be in place where Lego whas originaly created 07:20 70.2% DCuo loaded 07:20 Clone has a golden star! congratulations :D 07:21 Umm thanks... 07:21 why i singed up 07:21 :( 07:21 to this wiki 07:21 Chat mod is a serious thing. 07:22 I know 07:23 You kicked Racelord?!?!?! 07:23 Why? 07:23 oh my god 07:23 WHY 07:24 :O 07:24 What? 07:24 71.1% 07:24 loaded 07:24 DCuo 07:24 Oh that was an accident 07:24 ACCIDENT? 07:24 Meant to click PM i unbanned him 07:24 do you guys play DC universe online 07:24 no 07:24 nope 07:24 oh 07:24 i used to play LU 07:24 LU 07:25 ? 07:25 LEGO Universe 07:25 oh 07:25 Serious CGCJ? 07:25 Lego Universe 07:25 And yes it was an accident 07:25 I've never kicked someone whilst trying to Private message. 07:26 I forgot that Kick ban was at the bottom instead of Private Message 07:26 i want to become a chat mod 07:26 You wont become one im sorry 07:26 I KNOW 07:26 i am becoming one at Building bricks 07:26 Dude, no caps 07:26 Warn 1, Caps not needed. 07:26 im rageing here 07:26 OThe bad copy of here... 07:27 Rageing? 07:27 he means Raging, i think 07:27 Ya 07:28 He won't become a chat mod. with that sort grammar.... 07:28 Exactly. 07:28 yeah i know 07:28 im a worthles link on this wiki 07:29 No your not 07:29 you say that every time 07:29 o-O 07:29 But then again I know how you feel, I have no chance of becoming an Admin on Brickipedia :P 07:29 and then you delete my edits 07:30 Jim same 07:30 If CP can't become an Admin, then neither can I, simple as that. 07:31 I hope to be an admin by October 07:31 hopefully 07:31 I might do an admin request late this year or early next year 07:31 well, i don't actually care if i am Admin,chat mod or not 07:31 Without being rude, I doubt it will pass. 07:32 if some idiot says im a good admin hes badly wrong 07:32 Your not an admin 07:32 Just keep trying CP until you suceed. 07:33 "Nomination spamming" :P 07:33 >:D 07:33 yeah but if some idiot makes 07:33 Hi Br1ck! 07:33 Will CGCJ ever support me in an admin request? 07:33 hi pippin! 07:33 Hi Br1ck 07:33 bye 07:33 Yeah what Jim said but that doesn't mean if another request fails make one as soon as two months are up 07:33 bye o/ 07:33 Hi Br1ck! 07:34 I hope everyone forgest my last Rfa 07:34 *Forgets 07:34 Morning 07:34 I would support if i have no problems with for months 07:34 with you* 07:34 I'm going to the MUGS meeting tomorrow! :D 07:34 @CM 07:34 MUGS? 07:35 Melbourne.Lego.Users.Group 07:35 K 07:35 Oh 07:35 Jim: I'm going to Sydney Brick Show!!! 07:35 Awesome! 07:35 Its OK, penguin it'll be easy for you to get back on the saddle 07:36 To bad I'm still not old enough to display at Sydney's Brick show :( 07:36 :O 07:36 Which show are you doing in Syndey? 07:36 *Syndey 07:36 **Syndey 07:36 ****Syndey\ 07:36 I don't know. 07:36 ******Sydney 07:36 :P 07:36 I fail typo 07:36 Lol 07:36 I might actually go to the Canberra one instead... 07:37 CANBERRA? 07:37 WITH THEIR BOGANS? 07:37 NO WAI 07:37 lol 07:37 I'M SAYING THIS FOR YOUR SAFETY 07:37 Bogans? 07:37 What?> 07:37 CANBERRA = BOGAN FILLED 07:37 What are bogans? 07:37 Bogans: people who act very, very Australian.... 07:37 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bogan 07:38 or Kiwi 07:38 I might be able to help out at the brickforge stall in brickcon 2013 07:38 They always say mate this, mate that.... 07:38 And please not all capitals 07:38 :p 07:38 It was a joke :p 07:39 Was it? 07:40 Didn't look like a joke to me 07:40 o_o 07:40 Serious? 07:40 0_0 07:41 I looked like a serious warning :P 07:42 o_o 07:42 But CP, don't be mean, I actually have a few friends in Canberra 07:42 So do I 07:42 It* 07:42 But it doesn't stop them from being boganese 07:42 (yeah, that's right) 07:42 -_- 07:42 No offence 07:42 They said maybe, if they're too packed out I could lend a hand 07:42 No, your offeneding ,me 07:42 There is a bogan clan in N.S.W 07:42 Why are we arguing? 07:43 But isn't that offensive calling people that? 07:43 Br1ck its just Jim and CM arguing 07:43 Yes, it is, in some perspective... 07:43 :p 07:44 In NSW, The Bogan Areas are anywhere western 07:44 I'm sure we both agree Queensland is Bogan Capital. 07:44 Why is it the Bogan areas are always west CP? I mean it's the same in Melbourne :P 07:44 :P 07:45 Yeah, but in Queensland, the Bogans are friendly... :P 07:45 Wait what are bogans? 07:46 We told you before Clone 07:46 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bogan 07:46 I know but its disconnected me since the wiki link was posted 07:46 This was by CP's description... 07:47 I wonder if there's a bogan wiki? 07:47 Are they like chavs? 07:48 What a chav? 07:48 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chav 07:48 English bogans? 07:48 White trash bogans? 07:48 No, chavs are nothing like them. 07:49 Oh 07:50 I thought they sounded bit similar 07:50 Ever seen Crocodile Dundee? 07:50 It's terrible 07:50 So bad it's funny 07:51 @CP: Ikr? XD 07:51 >:D 07:51 I know what you did last summer 07:51 Nothing. 07:51 ... 0_0 07:51 :P 07:52 City Slicker joke. 07:52 What? 07:53 derp. 07:53 I g2g, dinner. 07:53 Bye 07:53 bye 07:54 o/ 07:54 cya 07:54 Im going to watch The Greatest Show In the Galaxy http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Greatest_Show_in_the_Galaxy_%28TV_story%29 07:55 Again* 07:55 Hello 07:55 :p 07:55 Hi Bobby o/ 08:08 So what to talk about? 08:09 I gotta go for breakfast, homework and Lego making 08:11 Bye Br1ck 07:54 o/ 07:54 cya 07:54 Im going to watch The Greatest Show In the Galaxy http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Greatest_Show_in_the_Galaxy_%28TV_story%29 07:55 Again* 07:55 Hello 07:55 :p 07:55 Hi Bobby o/ 08:08 So what to talk about? 08:09 I gotta go for breakfast, homework and Lego making 08:11 Bye Br1ck 09:00 Hello Mat o/ 09:00 Hi 09:18 Hi 09:18 Is CP here? 09:18 Hello Jim 09:18 I need to speak to him 09:18 No he left 09:18 oh 09:19 Like my new avatar? 09:19 80's Doctor who? 09:19 hi o/ 09:20 Yes thats what it is 09:20 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120421082439/cgcj/images/8/8e/7th_Doctor_and_Ace.png 09:20 Is it 80's Doctor Who? 09:20 oh 09:20 Yeah, it looks fine 09:20 Screen shot from the greatest show in the galaxy 09:20 :p 09:21 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/The_Greatest_Show_in_the_Galaxy_%28TV_story%29 09:21 Name of the episode 09:21 But it is the greatest show in galaxy anyway 09:22 ...oh :I 09:22 brb 09:22 Ok 09:24 Hello 09:26 Hi Bobby 09:26 o/ 09:26 How are you? 09:30 back 09:30 Does anyone have a Roblox account? 09:30 Yes 09:31 But i uninstalled Roblox 09:31 Like to join me on Base Wars 09:31 ? 09:31 i wanted too,but my Apple does not let me to install it 09:31 I'm on green team 09:32 What's your username? 09:32 Hey! 09:33 Hi 09:33 Hi creeper s 09:33 brb, yyou know where to find me... ;) 09:33 I am doing some homework on the Black Death. 09:33 Oh hey CGCJ. 09:33 I did the black death last year 09:33 o/ 09:33 It was an interesting subject 09:33 Hi CS o/ 09:34 Like my new avatar CS? 09:34 Seventh Doctor! 09:34 Yeah, always liked the 7th! 09:34 And Ace! 09:34 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120421082439/cgcj/images/8/8e/7th_Doctor_and_Ace.png 09:35 Oh yeah! 09:37 Well, I'll be researching people dying with great black bubos! 09:37 Ok 09:57 who created Brickipedia? 09:59 User:Darth smith 10:00 :O 10:00 No! 10:00 No? 10:01 The Small Horses which we must not speak of have gained an extra 1000 supporters! 10:02 Wont pass 10:02 Copyright reasons 10:03 Hello again 10:03 My little Pony has passed on Cussoo! Rejoice! 10:04 Br1ck! :D ] 10:04 Ugh no! 10:04 Stupid project 10:04 Anyway, that's not why I came, Clone, do you think I could use galaxy patrol to make a 2nd era sontaran figure? 10:05 You will need a very weird head. 10:05 But you could use his blaster. 10:05 The armour and helmet is just a bonus! 10:06 I was thinking about the 2007 darth vader head 10:06 Sontaran heads are not grey though 10:06 I could use a star wars missile shaft as the stun baton and the clones blaster as the gun 10:07 back 10:07 The original sontarans head were dun (a more greyish brown colour) 10:07 But I g2g 10:07 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Sontaran 10:07 bye 10:07 Need to go make my blog. 10:07 Bye Jim 10:07 What blog? 10:07 Br1ck like my new avatar? 10:07 I have the Sontaran Box Set. 10:08 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Sontaran?image=Sontaranexperiment-jpg 10:08 Oh 10:08 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Styre 10:09 More grey 10:09 My new avatar http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/File:7th_Doctor_and_Ace.png 10:09 I prefer http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Jingo_Linx 10:10 Yeah well 10:11 I could also use the dark blue brickforge battle armour that I ordered because that makes the head look without a neck 10:11 Ok 10:12 What does that armour look like? 10:12 http://www.brickforge.com/store/product.php?productid=16684&cat=286&page=1 10:13 Not dark blue, sorry 10:13 Just plain blue 10:14 It looks like most of the old sontarans had dark blueish grey armour though, was that just the camera? 10:16 Original sontaran amrour http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20070906094305/tardis/images/0/08/Timewarrior_ep1.JPG 10:17 nice, ok 10:18 I wanna make some doctor who MOCs involving classic aliens so what ones would you like me to include? I'm already planning a dalek, sontaran and sea devil one 10:21 Hmm the Zarbi Probably wouldn't be able to make them as minifigures but i like them http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Zarbi 10:22 cool, anything else? 10:23 Sensorites 10:23 http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Sensorite 10:24 and thats it 10:27 Brb going to take a photo for [(CGCJ) [10:27 ]] 10:27 Custom:Drone (CGCJ)* 10:27 i am back 10:32 Ok 10:34 User_blog:Creeper_S/CUUSOO_Creations_-_04 10:34 Done! 10:35 You reading it? 10:36 Nevermind... 10:37 Read it 10:37 Good? Bad? Any improvement? 10:37 So glad you didn't include ponies 10:37 xD 10:37 I liked the blog 10:38 Well next week is Fantasy. 10:38 So if someone suggests it, then it may go on it. 10:39 Do you think there are any improvements needed to the blog? 10:40 Nah looks great to me 10:40 No* 10:40 I wouldn't buy any pony sets anyway 10:40 Thanks! :D 10:41 Has Zero made his blog yet? 10:41 Bye 10:41 Cya. 10:41 bye o/ 10:42 Yes CS he has 10:46 Zero! 10:47 My ears are burning. 10:47 O/ 10:47 Why? 10:47 Cold? 10:47 It's a saying. 10:47 Oh, CGCJ you got Chat Mod! Didn't realise until then! 10:48 Soooo.... 10:49 Got it last night 10:49 Still not sure when I will be getting it. 10:50 Some time next week i think 10:51 :P 10:54 Downloading about 3 years worth of I tune updates onto my old I pod. 10:54 Fun. 10:54 Lol 10:57 Hwy o/ 10:57 hi 10:57 *Hey 10:57 So that I can download SKDs app on there. 10:58 Ok 10:58 Hi Spy 10:58 did you see that power jim says he barely ever sees me on chat? 10:58 he just isn't on at the same time 10:59 I am on a lot 11:00 It's cjc's grandmas birthday today. 11:01 happy b-day cjc's grandma 11:02 Good timinig. 11:02 happy b-day to your grandma cjc 11:02 I'm afraid it isn't. 11:03 :O 11:03 The queen just to clear it up. 11:03 I don't personaly know his real grandma. 11:03 Though I'm slightly worried entering chat to see that statement... 11:03 Lol. 11:03 <_< 11:04 What? 11:05 It's the queens birthday. 11:05 Hi CJC o/ 11:05 Her real one. 11:05 Is it? 11:05 Not the officle one. 11:05 oh 11:06 cjc is related to the queen? 11:06 0_o 11:07 Its a joke 11:07 His username used to be KingCJC 11:08 okaaay 11:08 yes 11:08 I remember 11:08 Yeah sure he is. 11:08 lotsa people trim their username 11:08 His real name is Charles. 11:09 hmm... 11:09 Really? 11:09 Is CM still here then? 11:09 Yes he didn't leave 11:09 He was on earlier 11:09 (No, my name is not Charles, I haven't really been reading your convo). 11:09 Hahahah xD 11:10 We were just talking about you lineage. 11:11 lol 11:20 back :) 11:23 Ok 11:29 hiiiiiii 11:29 my DCuo loaded and ive been playing it 11:29 im super student korppufin 11:30 Ok 11:30 in that game i run like 70 kmh 11:32 huoh 11:32 huoh? 11:32 Le Sihc 11:32 huoh is finnish 11:32 its like boring 11:32 but litlle bit difrent 11:33 huoh 11:34 and if you say it like you say it on english 11:34 you say it wrong 11:42 Ok 11:45 i need to whait a week so i can go watc the avengers 11:47 Hi CJC o/ 11:47 ? Its out on the 4th of May its wont be out yet in a week 11:49 Hello? 11:51 (frustrated) 11:53 hello 11:53 bye 11:53 o/ 11:54 :D 11:54 Hello? 11:55 Everyone went dead once I came here. 11:57 I got a suggestion. 12:00 (facewall) 12:04 Here ye, here ye! 12:05 Any good topics you wanna talk about. 12:06 Umm... 12:06 No 12:06 Knight PM 12:07 Hey. 12:08 My laptop crashed twice. 12:08 Why does it die when I join? 12:08 No, it dies when I join. 12:09 Eh, I guess we are death eaters. Hehehe. 12:10 Does anyone know if the Master Builders Academy will be coming to the UK? 12:10 Don't know. 12:11 But I did find an epic set from MBA. 12:11 O-O :D 12:11 I am Chat Mod! 12:11 20206_The_Lost_Village 12:11 Really? 12:11 :O 12:12 Cool. 12:12 Cool set! 12:12 Because your name used to be Super Scribblenauts, I suppose you play/played it. 12:13 Yep! 12:13 Yeah. 12:13 It's fun. 12:13 I have all 3 versions! 12:13 3 VERSIONS?!? 12:13 I am hoping for a Wii U version! 12:13 Later this year! 12:13 I thought there was just the normal, and the super. 12:13 Yeah, Scribblenauts, Super Scribblenauts, and Scribblenauts Remix on iTunes. 12:14 I heard of Scribblenauts before. 12:14 Incredible game. 12:14 Think it, Write it, Solve it! 12:14 I played that once 12:15 The things i typed in didn't come up... 12:15 Not all things are in the game. 12:15 Most thinks are not in it 12:15 Like things from TV or movies usually aren't. 12:15 things* 12:16 They should make a new Scribblenauts. 12:16 They are planning one for the Wii. 12:16 A version with things from books/movies/shows in it. 12:16 They would need permission for them. 12:17 Yeah.... 12:17 But wait! 12:17 What? 12:17 They already had Orcs, and Ents--or as they call it, Treeents--were in it! 12:18 Really? 12:18 Yes. 12:18 Yeah. 12:18 I remember. 12:18 So why couldn't they add a TARDIS? 2012 04 21